Ignorance
A songfic by *Ivy 19:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ignorance by Paramore. Plot Summary A she-cat gets tired of her best friend- and hopeful lover-'s cryptic messages and decides that he's more bad than good to her. Story If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Dovemist took one more look at Cyanstorm. He was chatting with Orchidpelt. Again. As always. Just another signal of just another stupid day. It was hard, confusing, to live with the new Cyanstorm. He had changed... but why? Sighing, Dovemist was still stunned how he was her best friend one day, then a nasty tom giving her the cold shoulder. What had she done? This had carried out for a long time. Dovemist was sure that she'd have to just... deal with it. I guess I'll make my own way. Smirking, almost, Dovemist got up from her nap and stretched. She would go hunting, lose some steam. It wasn't easy, just dropping your best friend like that. But, then again, he MADE it seem easy. As she stretched, Dovemist opened one pale green eye. He was sharing tongues with Orchidpelt. All of this reminded her of when they were apprentices. Superficial dramas, Dovepaw getting jealous of Orchidpaw winning Cyanpaw over. But then Cyanpaw chose her. But now.... Why was history repeating itself? It's a circle, a mean cycle; I can't excite you anymore. Dovemist padded towards the exit of the camp. As she did, she felt Cyanstorm's ear twitch, Orchidpelt glare. She glanced back just as Cyanstorm looked at her. He narrowed his eyes and continued to talk to his pretty little lover, no doubt about Dovemist. Where's your gavel? You'r jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, Well sentence me to another life. Shaking her head, Dovemist walked out, bleary eyed. Why was Cyanstorm acting like this? Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same. Dovemist remembered their latest fight. It was he who said that SHE had changed. Dovemist let out cold laughter. As if! We're not the same. Oh we're not the same. Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood. She passed the clearing where they used to playfight as apprentices. Something stuck in her throat. When she had let Cyanstorm go... Dovemist realized that she had left her kithood, her past, her LIFE go. But I guess you can't accept that the change is good. It's good. Grumbling a bit, Dovemist had to admit that if he didn't feel the same anymore, then there was nothing she could do about it. Still, something nagged on her, clawed at her insides. No, she told herself stubbornly. Let him go. Forget about it. That mousebrain doesn't deserve you. It's good. You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'l go. I best be on my way out. It started to rain. Dovemist stared at a gathering puddle, her face coming into view. She saw the scar that some Ledgeclan idiot had given her in battle, a hardly noticeable pink line on her nose. But she could also see the scar Cyanstorm left. Dovemist's eyes were hollow, as if Cyanstorm had carved them out himself. You treat me just like another stranger, Well it's nice to meet you sir. I guess I'l go. I best be on my way out '' Dovemist left herself stare at the pool a little longer. A pale tabby she-cat stared balefully back. She swatted it with her paw, claws unsheathed. It was hard to accept. ''Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Suddenly, there was a noise. Dovemist saw, in the corner of her eye, that there was another figure clearing in the puddle, ripples beginning to calm. She spun around. Cyanstorm gazed at her, nose to nose. And just as she saw him, a flare opened in her heart. This is the best thing that could've happened. Any longer and I wouldn't have made it. It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture. "Hey, Dovemist..." he mewed hoarsely. Dovemist could hardly believe her ears. Cyanstorm? Talking to her? Was he PMSing or something? "Hi, Cyanstorm." Dovemist was determined to sound indifferent. But, inside, she wasn't sorry for herself anymore. He dare show his face? "I've kind of been a mousebrain," he began, looking highly uncomfortable. "But you know, I can't resist Orchidpelt, she's the prettiest she-cat in the clan. EVERY tom knows that. If I had her, then they'd have all sorts of respect for me. There are tons of reasons why I have to act horrible to you..." His voice faded away as he looked down. But he kept on murmuring. She began to bristle. I'm just a person but you can't take it The same tricks that, that once fooled me They won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid from your memory. Well now I can fend for myself. Her voice was harsh. It cut through his apology like a cold breeze on hot green leaf fog. "So you don't want me to be your friend?" Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain. When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same. We're not the same. Oh we're not the same. Cyanstorm opened his jaw, then closed it again. "Well, no! Yes! I don't know! But you're the bestest friend I could ever ask for." But Dovemist wasn't listening. Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood. But I guess you can't accept that the change is good. It's good. She wouldn't allow herself to listen to him. In fact, she actually DIDN'T want to listen. This wasn't the Cyanstorm she knew. Why was he so superficial all of a sudden? Why did he just care about his clan image than his "best friend"? This was horrible. Not even Duskwhisker, the meanest cat in the clan, could even consider pulling a stunt off like this. It even seemed that he would rather die than betray his best friend, Smalltail. And, as Dovemist thought about it, Duskwhisker looked like a better friend than Cyanstorm right now. Even if Duskwhisker liked to pull tricks on kits and disrespect the elders. Dovemist blinked Cyanstorm, still spitting out excuses. "I HAVE to be nasty to you. Orchidpelt hates you, and you know it! She won't let go with the fact that you're better at everything compared to her. She wouldn't like me if she knew that I was friends with you." Something snapped inside of Dovemist. So he was trying to suck up to DOVEMIST now? What a traitor! As much as a git Orchidpelt was, even the snooty she-cat didn't deserve to have a piece of foxdung like Cyanstorm following her around. Dovemist decided to fight back. "And knowing that the "most popular cat in the clan" hates me makes me feel so great about myself!" Well, if he wanted to seem all cool with the prettiest she-cat in the clan than be friends with Dovemist, then Dovemist would accept that. Heartily. It's good. You treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir. I guess I'l go. I best be on my way out. "Cyanstorm, what you said just proved what a foxhearted piece of mousedung you are," mewed Dovemist calmly. Cyanstorm looked aghast. "W-what?" You treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir. "I'll miss you, though, Cyanstorm," she said gently. He was still goggling at her, eyes pools of hurt. Well now you know how it feels, she thought. "But you've changed. And I don't like it." His eyes started to glare, even though they glistened. I guess I'l go I best be on my way out. Dovemist walked away, brushing shoulders with Cyanstorm as she shoved past him. She could feel that he was shaking. So was she. But she was relieved. Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'l go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir. "Dovemist! There you are," purred a cat's familiar voice. Dovemist, a bit startled, looked up in the direction of the mew. Ashblaze was running towards her with prey in his jaws. He dropped them and said the rest very quickly. "We got a patrol coming along, want to join?" Dovemist's eyes shone. "Course!" Ashblaze beamed and picked the prey up again. As they walked away, he looked at her and asked, muffled with the prey's fur: "Aren't you supposed to be with Cyanstorm somewhere?" Dovemist's heart hardly missed a beat. "He's busy with his own life. And I'm with mine." I guess I'l go I best be on my way out Category:Songfic